


A Well Worn Welcome Mat

by Inktastic1711



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: A very sturdy porch rail, Anal Sex, Bottom Bucky Barnes, Daddy Kink, Exhibitionism, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Mandatory Fun Day, Outdoor Sex, Smut, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-24 14:27:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20707523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inktastic1711/pseuds/Inktastic1711
Summary: “You know I love it when you have your pretty little ass ready for me, don’t you baby?”Clint comes home to a waiting and eager Bucky and takes what is his.





	A Well Worn Welcome Mat

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for the Mandatory Fun Day prompt about motorcycles, but it mostly inspired porn. Unbeta’d. Enjoy!

"Yeah I know he's crazy, but he's still my baby" came over the speakers and Bucky grinned to himself, thinking of his boyfriend. 

Clint Barton was definitely crazy. But. He wasn't a disaster. Bucky thought you had to be blind to see that was mostly an act, but then again he was a highly trained spy and assassin, so he saw a lot of things others missed. Maybe his favorite of those sights was coming down the drive now. Dust from the dirt road that lead out to their farmhouse billowed behind the bike Clint was driving. The bike was beautiful. Sleek, black, a few small purple details, of course. She was good for the road and had storage. Her motor rumbled and purred and positively did things to Bucky when he rode her, usually with arms wrapped around Clint's middle, thighs slotted behind him. She was one thing that was really a toy, just for them, not for farm work and not for missions. Just to feel that they were still alive.

Clint slowed down, parked next to the pickup in the yard, and flashed a halfcocked grin at Bucky before dismounting and strutting up to the porch where his boyfriend was waiting. 

And how dare he look that good in the middle of the afternoon? His jeans clung to muscular thighs, covering the tops of black boots. Bucky let out a low whistle as Clint dragged the zipper to his jacket down, revealing a low v neck tshirt and stunning pecs. The jacket had been a Christmas gift, custom made with purple leather detailing against black, disguising the body armor contained inside. 

"Like what you see, kid?" Bucky didn't say anything and instead licked his lips and dragged a fingertip down the center of Clint's chest, tugging slightly at the collar and pouting through his long lashes.

Clint's hands found his lover's hips and pulled him roughly in. He kissed the side of the brunette's neck selfishly, making Bucky moan and squirm in his grip, "Did you follow directions, baby?" He asked in a low whisper. Bucky nodded and tried not to flush. "Good," and then he manhandled Bucky until he was turned around, pushing him against the railing of their front porch. The railing that Clint had built to a nonstandard height which just happened to be the ideal height for bending Bucky over. When had the bastard measured that? 

Bucky, who until this point had been wearing only a black pair of track pants, found himself suddenly exposed as the pants pooled around his ankles and let out an undignified yelp. He moved to cover himself, but Clint was faster, catching his wrist, "Hands on the top rail, baby."

"Yes, sir," Bucky gasped back. Clint released his wrist and Bucky grasped the smoothly sanded rail with both hands. He felt a little debauched already, exposed to the world in front and his ass on full display for Clint behind. A calloused hand palmed his ass, squeezing appreciatively. The other trailed a finger down his crack until it hit the end of the large plug seated there. Bucky shivered. 

"Mmm, looks like you listened to me for once," Clint said behind him.

"I always listen."

"Is that so?" Clint asked, amused. 

"Yes, sir. I always listen. You didn't ask if I always obey," he replied cheekily. Smack! A quick swat warmed his right cheek and Bucky yelped. Then, because he couldn't help himself, he added, "What about the other side, sir?" Clint laughed and swatted his right cheek again. So much for symmetry. 

"Maybe I'll just ignore the left side today. Maybe I want to see you sit lopsided all night," Clint replied, rubbing the blooming patch of pink on his right side, purposefully ignoring the left side. And that was one of Bucky's favorite things. Clint would let him brat, but he gave just as good. Bucky squirmed and whined in his hold. Clint smacked the right cheek, again, same damn spot, and spoke, "Tell me, Buck, what have you done to deserve my cock today?"

"Uh," Bucky was rendered unable to reply as Clint started moving the plug inside him, teasing his rim just slightly, "I was very good. I-I did chores and-" he made a choked off noise as his boyfriend slid a finger in alongside his toy, "I followed all of your instructions for today." He was panting now, gripping the railing and still bent at the waist, while Clint teased him. 

"Mmm, good boy," he soothed, running his free hand down Bucky's back. Clint was enjoying himself, a lot. He had been gone for a week, and he had missed his boy and his ass, “You know I love it when you have your pretty little ass ready for me, don’t you baby?” He was slowly working two fingers inside of Bucky, next the the sizable plug already inside him. Bucky whimpered and his hole fluttered, “Oh there’s my good boy,” Clint continued, gently croaking his fingers, “Always ready for me, aren’t you? Always want to be filled up,” Bucky moaned and pushed back against Clint, trying to get more, “You’re just not satisfied until you’re all filled up, are you?”

“Please,” Bucky gasped out, “Please fuck me already!” Clint laughed and withdrew his fingers, but left the plug in place, Bucky whined and looked over his shoulder to glare at his boyfriend. 

“Eyes forward, baby, you know better.” Bucky turned back, huffed, and wiggled his ass impatiently. Clint laughed again, a low rumble before landing a hard smack on Bucky’s backside. Pink and heat bloomed where his hand had made contact.

“That all you got?” Bucky asked, and wiggled some more. He knew taunting would end in a proper spanking, and frankly after. a week apart he was feeling extra sassy and in need of correction, so he carried on, “You swinging and missing back there or something, sir?” 

“I never miss,” Clint growled, and began spanking Bucky in earnest. One arm secured around his wait and the other came down heavy on his ass. The warm up was over. Soon, Bucky was gasping and squirming as his bottom heated up.

“I’m sorry, sir,” he cried out as Clint dragged his nails across his reddened skin.

“No, baby, you’re not sorry,” Clint replied calmly, “You don’t even know what you’re apologizing for. And really,” he continued to spank Bucky as he talked, “I should be apologizing to you. It seems my sweet boy can’t be left alone too long without getting a sassy mouth,” he moved his hand down, nudging Bucky’s thighs apart so he could reach the sensitive skin in between them, and landed a few pops there that made Bucky whimper, “And now your daddy has to come and spank you extra, just because I overestimated how long I could leave you home without any discipline.” 

Bucky’s face burned upon hearing Clint refer to himself as his daddy. It turned him on, but was still taboo enough to him that he had trouble saying it out loud without being overwhelmed with embarrassment.

“Is this what you needed, baby? Your daddy to come home and spank you?” Clint continued.

“Yes,” Bucky said.

“Yes, what?”

Bucky squeezed his eyes closed and swallowed, as though being naked and bent over his front porch for the whole damn world to see wasn’t humiliating enough, his cock was bobbing in the wind with a drizzle of precum, “Yes, daddy,” he managed, face turning red again. 

“Hmmm? I didn’t quite catch that.”

“Yes, daddy,” Bucky tried again, “I needed you to spank me.”

“Good boy,” Clint soothed, his hands were rubbing the red skin of Bucky’s ass now, “A pretty little thing like you can’t be expected to take care of himself all alone, can you? Too much freedom and not enough attention can only lead to trouble,” Clint’s voice glided over Bucky, who was starting to float, although he still desperately wanted to be fucked, the plug inside of him was doing a good job of hitting his prostate now and again with the spanking, sending additional pleasure shocks through him. 

“Daddy, I need it,” Bucky began to babble. Clint hushed him with a kiss.

“I know,” he kissed him again, “That’s why I’m your daddy,” Bucky moaned and squirmed against Clint.

“Please,”

“Patience, let daddy take care of you,” Clint ran a hand back down to the base of the plug in Bucky’s ass and tugged on so that it started to come out, forcing a surprised noise out of Bucky. He worked the toy back and forth several times, smiling wolfishly as his boy moaned at the motion. 

“Doesn’t that feel good? It certainly looks good. I ought to take a picture so you can see what a beautiful sight you make like this, red little ass presenting for me, bent over and ready to take my cock,” Clint, still dressed, pressed up against Bucky so he could feel his hardness underneath his jeans. The rough drag of denim over his sensitive skin solicited a strangled moan from Bucky. “Tell me what you want baby, use your words.”

“You,” he said, voice rough, “You filling me up, daddy, please.” 

Clint slid his zipper open. The sound sent a shiver down Bucky’s spine. 

“Since you asked so nicely,” Clint said and tugged the toy free from Bucky’s ass. He was only empty for a moment before Clint shoved inside him, hissing, “God you feel so good, you got yourself all ready for me and you’re still so damn tight.” 

Clint moved his hands to grip Bucky’s hips, and slammed into him again, bottoming out and groaning, keeping Bucky pinned to the porch railing. 

“Please,” Bucky begged, “Please, I-I need,”

“What do you need baby?” Clint asked as he slid out of his ass.

“Touch me, daddy,” Bucky begged, desperate to have any friction on his cock, which had been long neglected, “Please touch me.” Clint reached around, obligingly, and took his cock in his hand. Bucky threw his head back against Clint’s shoulder, but still couldn’t move his hips enough to get much traction in his boyfriend’s fist.

Clint squeezed him and kissed his neck, leaving a trail of bite marks wherever he could reach, still grinding himself deep in Bucky’s ass. Unintelligible pleasure noises spilled out of Bucky. A few more jerks from Clint’s fist and Bucky came with a jolt, cum shooting down onto their front lawn. He felt his legs turn to jelly and was entirely held up but he porch and Clint.

“So good for me, baby, take the rest,” Clint gritted out, leaving finger shaped bruises on his hips, until he also came, moaning and filling Bucky’s ass, leaned over on top of him to catch his breath. His arms held Bucky close to his chest and they panted in time, until they both could stand again.

Slowly, Clint eased his softening cock out of Bucky and zipped his pants. Then he hoisted Bucky up, wrapping his legs around his waist. Bucky went easily, loose limbed and tired, hanging his arms around Clint’s neck and laid his head on his shoulder. “I’ve got you, Bucky,” he said softly, bringing them inside the house finally.

“I know,” was Bucky said in a soft blissed out voice.

Inside their bedroom, Clint laid him on the bed and grabbed a washcloth from the bathroom, cleaning him up quickly, before shoving his own clothes off and climbing in to spoon his lover. Arms tangled with sighs of contentment. Later they would wake up to heat upfrozen pizza, and contemplate round two.


End file.
